Faded
by MzAnon
Summary: Chizuru is sent on a errand to Heisuke, but is intercepted along the way. Will she complete her mission or will she never see home again? How will the men deal with the realization that she means more to them than they thought? **Work in progress** **A new series for me to write about; please be kind and R&R**
1. Chizuru Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuoki (and I have only played the game as of now) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my brain to this world. Please enjoy! This story is a little different from my usual writing in the fact that you will have to deal with switching points of view. It'll slow down in later chapters, please accept it for now. :)**

Chizuru walked along the corridor towards the common room. Her eyes focused on her feet. It had been almost a year since she had come to live with the men of the Shinsengumi. They treated her fairly, and some even appeared to like her. But inside her heart she was constantly reminded she didn't belong.

"Ah, kid." Commander Hijikata called her over, "I have a message for you to deliver." His voice was cold and hard just like it always was.

"Okay!" She brightened up for a moment at the prospect of being useful, "What do I do?"

Hijikata sighed, his nervousness for sending the girl out played out across his normally stoic face; it went unnoticed to the excited youth. Ever since she came here it was his job to watch over her. He wanted so bad to feel indifferent but everywhere she was concerned he got over excited.

"Don't go getting all excited. I just need you to deliver this letter to Heisuke. He's out on patrol in the eastern district. Yamazaki will escort you him. He is already out there, otherwise I would send this with him." Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he wondered if this was the right choice, "You are to run straight to him. Do not stop, do not look back. Do you understand?"

Chizuru excitedly nodded. The first trip she could make alone. Usually she was always watched. Taking the letter she protectively shoved it under her belt. "Yes sir! I will be right back!"

"OI! Yukimura." Hijikata grabbed her elbow and spun her around, "You're my responsibility, you come home alive to me, got it?"

Blinking at the word _home_ Chizuru nodded, "I will be back. I promise!" She shook her arm loose with a smile and ran out the door.

Okita walked in and watched her leave, "Hey Toshizo, was that a good idea? Those men are still after her."

Hijikata watched her disappear, "I didn't have a choice." His throat clenched shut as he felt emotions start to rise, "It was an order to let her go. The note explains to Heisuke to walk her to the edge of town and Yamazaki will take her into the next town."

"What?!" Okita turned towards the commander in anger, "Who the HELL would give that order?"

"I did." Kondou walked around the corner, his head hung low, "There was an attack on a shogun yesterday by a young woman that matches our 'boy' and they are inspecting every house in Kyoto."

Okita balled his hands into fists, "Do all the Captains know?"

"Know what?" Saito came around the corner as calm and serious as always.

"That they threw Chizuru out?!" Okita yelled.

Saito shot a look towards his friends, "Excuse me? Want to explain?"

Kondou opened his mouth to speak when Yamazaki appeared before them.

"Sirs, did Chizuru leave here yet?"

The men all looked at each other emotions from fear to anger crossed their features. Harada walked in from his rounds.

"What's all the commotion?" He stretched.

"Chizuru left here a while ago. She's missing and they planned on her leaving in another town." Okita quickly explained.

"Harada go get Shinpachi and start looking for her along the quickest route to the eastern district." Hijikata started to give out orders, "Kondou you get Sannan and keep all the furies inside. Saito you and I will start on the outskirts. Okita you and Yamazaki get to Heisuke." _You idiot, you promised to stay alive._

Everyone started running. No one waited to acknowledge their orders, they ran. Hijikata and Saito hurried to the woods along the city and crept through the shadows waiting for any sign or noise. The darkness sounded deafening.

"Yukimura where are you?" Saito focused his energy on listening through the darkness.

 **So tell me what you think! R &R  
I will continue this story and release the next chapter sooner if I find there is significant interest in this series. I know I love this series 3**


	2. Saito's view

**My computer had died and I had lost my poor story and ability to write and post. However new computer, hard drive transfer, and back on my feet (or sitting on my butt with coffee while writing!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuoki (and I have only played the game as of now) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my brain to this world. Please enjoy!**

 **This story is a little different from my usual writing in the fact that you will have to deal with switching points of view. It'll slowdown in later chapters, please accept it for now. :) I planned this to be longer but I have been called away to real world. So please enjoy this first bit**

Saito focused on the darkness and listened for movements. His face remained calm and emotionless but his heart beat pounded in his ears making it hard to hear. His eyes darted around at crunching leaves and the slight breathing behind him.

 _I don't understand where she went…it was a simple message delivery. This isn't the first time she's ran a message… Did someone trick her? She is gullible. Focus Saito, FOCUS!_

Walking silently balancing his weight on the heels of his feet Saito slowly walked forward his ears listening to the murmurs of the townsfolk. His hand flexed over this sword hilt.

His eyes closed as he listened in to a feminine voice echoing down an alley. However she was older and more refined. Looking up he noticed they were passing the red light district. The laughter and voices drowned out the silence and his heart beat. Speeding up he forgot Hijikata was behind him and ran in silence through the woods past the noisiest nighttime district. Rounding the corner he stopped suddenly and crouched down. A man wearing Chosun uniform was standing guard in a shadow between two small, seemingly abandoned houses.

Holding his pose Saito looked behind him to see Hijikata frozen in place waiting a signal. He turned back to watch the guard. The Chosun shifted his weight from leg to leg. Saito waited patiently but it didn't seem that the guard was going anywhere. Settling in his spot he waved Hijikata pass Saito stayed.

After he watched his friend leave in silence into the darkness Saito turned his attention to the Chosun and felt his blood start to pump harder through his veins.

 _What if they took her? What is the Chosun is torturing Chizuru right now? I will kill them all…_

Hearing a knocking on a door nearby Saito crept forward further to listen in. The guard leaned in as well.

"…hostage…not talking…next?..." Saito picked up on only certain words but felt himself getting angrier.

"Chizuru…" Quickly Saito focused on calming down so that he didn't make a mistake of being heard or seen. The man went back in and the guard sat down on the ground looking as if he may nap. Saito sat back on his heels as well but remained on guard. Closing his eyes he focused on hearing his surroundings. Chizuru's face popped into his mind. She was sitting on the porch watching the clouds. She dressed like a man but her face betrayed that. She was very much feminine. Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight and her pouty lips…

Saito's eyes snapped open at the sound of a crunching stick behind him. He waited and after hearing nothing he quickly drew his sword and spun around. A deer stood a few feet away from him. Shocked by his movement it ran off. Saito sighed while putting his sword away then looked back at the guard who was sleeping against the wall.

 _What was I imagining earlier? It's Chizuru. She's been with us for a year. We are just looking for her father. We need help with the furies. Why does it feel so lonely without her?_ Knowing he had nothing left to do but watch the guard Saito sat with his back against a tree and crossed his arms over his chest.

 _Chizuru is missing and now I am on duty watching this guard nap. I want to be out there finding her. I want to wrap my arms around her and bring her back home, safe._

 **So tell me what you think! I am going to try each character as a chapter for now. This is a new style for me and I random idea that just hit me last night. R &R  
I am back to continue this story Thank you so much for the R&R I would say there is unquestionably significant interest in this series. **


End file.
